The Thieves of Yugioh
by FlopEars
Summary: Joey, Tristan, and Duke are trying to get back to their home to Marik and Ryou with their newly stolen car. Rediculus and corny sometimes, but who doesn't love a bit of that?


Story guarantee : You are guaranteed to love the characters like you would love your dog, unless you don't have a heart. You are **not **guaranteed to have your medical bills paid by me when you laugh so hard your brain comes out your nose.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Yugioh or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**No idiots were actually harmed or emotionally scarred in the making of this story…much…**

Author: Hi, this is FlopEars and this is a story of five smartically challenged thieves. On with the story! Oh, you might want to know what the story is about first. A lot of stupid stuff happens. There's really not much more I can say, but you'll figure out what I mean when you read it.

The adventures of

The Thieves of Yugioh

By FlopEars, the thinker of corny titles

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off! ", Joey yelled excitedly for the whole world to hear. He was riding shotgun in his newly stolen car. "We _actually _stole something and got away with it! Unbelievable! " Joey had messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and worn sneakers. "Yea," his friend, Duke, who was driving, agreed. He had long-ish black hair and lime-green eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "This is some car! Looks awesome and rides great! Smooth sailin' from here, boys!"

Joey stared out the window contentedly, until the car swerved violently to the left, sending him sailing into the back seat with Tristan. Tristan has brown hair gelled up into a horn, and light dusty brown eyes. He wore tan jeans, a green T-shirt, and brown shoes. " Smooth sailin', my censored! " Joey yelled. " What the censored was that? Duke! What are you doing? We're supposed to be goin' back to the hideout! Whaddya think you are, Evil Cannival? " " No, but I think I look handsome, according to this mirror. ", Duke replied. " Watch the road, Duke! ", Joey yelled. " Wait, there's a sign up ahead. ", said Tristan, " It says, ' Dandruff: Itch' " Joey looked at the sign. " Tristan, that doesn't say ' Dandruff: Itch.' It says 'Dangerous: Ditch'… Aw, censored! Duke, look out! "

Soon, they were in a ditch. They decided to look for help at the nearest sign of civilization, which happened to be a salon. They went inside to find the place empty except for a small man with a huge grey mustache and big bushy eyebrows that covered his entire face. " Haircuts, for 40 dollars! ", he said. " 40 dollars? That's ridiculous! All we need is help! ", said Joey. " Haircuts! ", the old man argued. " Help! " " Haircuts!" " Help! " " Haircuts " " **HELP! **Help, you senile old hag! Help! "

" …Haircuts? " Joey growled in frustration, backed up and banged into a shelf full of hair products. The bottles knocked into each other, mixed together, and created a hair growth product. Joey's eyes widened. " We could make millions with this! " That happy thought didn't last long. A drop of the product fell on Duke's head, and his black hair grew three more feet. " Wow! Look at these long locks! " He flipped his hair back.

Then, a few drops fell on Joey's head, and his hair grew as long as he was tall. "… Does anyone have 40 bucks? " " Haircuts?" " That's it! " He fished in his pockets and pulled 3 dollars. " That's not enough for a haircut. " " I'm not buying a haircut. " " Then what do you want? "

" Gimme the scissors. " The man wasn't falling for it. He blocked the doorway. " Nobody's leaving until everyone gets haircuts! " " Come on, Joey, we can take on this old man! " said Duke. " Hold on. Let's have some fun with this. " They got the bottle of hair growth and poured some on Tristan's hair. The brown horn grew into a large, spear like thing. " We will blastith you out of here! ", Joey said in a medieval voice. " Let's jousteth! ", yelled Duke as they lifted Tristan and charged the old man like a jousting battering ram.

" Man, that guy looked like one of the seven dwarfs! "said Duke when they got back to the car. " Yeah, " Tristan agreed, " Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful…ummm…" " What's wrong? " asked Joey. " I can't remember the seventh dwarf! " " You've got to be the stupidest person I've ever met. Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful. " Joey looked at his six fingers. " Oh, no! I forgot 'im, too! Duke, help me! You know who it is, don't you? " Duke repeated the same dwarfs as Tristan and Joey and shrugged, " We should forget about it. " " Forget about it?! Some poor dwarf is forgotten! We have to do something. Listen, I have a plan.", said Joey menacingly.

So, Joey talked Duke and Tristan into stealing an old TV and a Snow White video. They got all the way to the part when Snow White was saying the dwarves' names. " Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Doc, Dopey, Bashful -" The old movie skipped to a different scene. "** NOOOOOOOOO!** " yelled Joey. " Joey, we can't be wasting time with the seven dwarfs. " Duke whined. " You mean six dwarfs! " Joey snapped moodily. " Yeah, Joey. Duke's right. I'm tired…", said Tristan. Joey calmly laid down to sleep " Yeah…tired…sleepy…" Suddenly, Joey's eyes snapped wide open wildly.

" Wait a minuet!!! Sleepy!!! That's it!!! "he exclaimed, leaping up in a fit of hysterics.


End file.
